Party With Animals
by Shihouin Yuushirou
Summary: Fim da festa com animais. Não se ouvia mais os rosnados das feras excitadas. Era a vez dos lamentos ecoarem em uma melodia fúnebre.


Andava com os pés arrastando, entediado demais para notar-se andando como um mendigo. Não que ele na prática não fosse algo como um, mas normalmente não se tinha dos grandes espadachins – os samurais – o estereótipo de indigente ou vagabundo. Porque o senso comum dizia que tão nobres guerreiros da arte da espada deveriam ao menos ter aparência limpa e imponente. Desde quando ele queria ser um samurai? Bom, desde alguns poucos anos atrás, quando ele acreditava que ser um samurai significava viver de grandes duelos. E quando o garoto finalmente empunhou uma espada pela primeira vez, roubada sabe-se lá de quem – ele realmente não sabia de quem –, teve seu grande sonho desiludido: ser um samurai afinal nunca significou viver pelo prazer de lutar, mas por algo mais, algo que justifique a derrama de sangue. Zaraki possuía algum propósito, algo pelo quê lutar, se não a própria vontade de lutar? Cruzar espadas com alguém costumava ser seu passatempo predileto depois que escolheu e se identificou com a espada desgastada – tão maltrapilha quanto ele – que um dia ele aprenderia a chamar de Nozorashi, mas logo a insistente consequência ao sempre se deparar com alguém que também empunhava uma espada começou a cansá-lo: todos os seus rivais morriam rapidamente e da mesma forma. Todos gritavam, vangloriando-se, antes de ataca-lo, e rapidamente eram atravessados no peito ou no pescoço pela espada de Zaraki, o que os matava em poucos segundos. Sortudos aqueles que conseguiram durar mais de dez minutos em um duelo com o jovem espadachim. Ou talvez estes fossem apenas um pouco melhores que os demais.

Não importava o quanto batesse na mesma tecla: a morte sempre seria certa e exatamente igual para todos os seus rivais. Não havia ninguém que conseguisse bater de frente com Zaraki, de igual para igual. Como era possível? Acabou por resolver sair por aí sem rumo pelas ruas da Rukongai em busca de algo ou alguém que com quem valesse a pena lutar, privando-se de higienização e até de alimentação, limitando-se a apenas beber água. Se a morte o quisesse levar novamente, que assim fosse, não iria suportar rondar errantemente por muito mais tempo em busca de um rival digno. Cortava tudo o que encontrava pela frente: pedras, insetos, plantas. O estado de suas roupas estava lamentável, e seu corpo esguio estava mais magro que o normal. Certamente, não fosse a postura insana ao segurar a espada, andando e fazendo-a raspar o chão com a ponta enquanto olhava para todos com uma expressão estranha, alguém mais cedo ou mais tarde o teria parado e oferecido ajuda.

Encontrou vários homens mais à frente, todos reunidos e conversando sobre algo que Zaraki não podia escutar. A julgar pelo porte de espadas, todos deveriam ser lutadores de rua ou simplesmente um bando de loucos que assim como ele havia ouvido falar dos lendários samurais, e achavam que podiam sê-los. Em uma última hipótese talvez fossem alguma facção. Um deles olhou para o garoto maltrapilho e acenou para que os outros interrompessem a conversa e prestassem atenção no que ele faria a seguir. Zaraki parou e ficou a encará-los com o rosto entediado, mas atento.

- Aí, onde arrumou isso? – o homem se aproximou apontando para a espada que o garoto carregava.

- Achei por aí – respondeu com voz rouca.

- Achou, é? – tocou-o no ombro – E o que você faz com ela? Gosta de cortar gente?

- Gente que seja capaz de revidar – olhou para o mais velho após observar por alguns instantes a mão que estava a tocá-lo no ombro – Não me interessam os que tremem ao vê-la.

- Bom, e o que acha de fazer-nos uma demonstração? Será que sabe mesmo para quê serve uma espada? – o som de risadinhas foi alto e claro, e Zaraki deu de ombros.

- Podem vir todos, se assim desejarem – posicionou-se já preparado para a luta, mas sem os trejeitos ou posturas de kendou tradicional.

- Hum? Esta é sua postura de luta? – um segundo homem ria ao sacar a espada, preparando-se para atacar.

- Não sabe nem empunhar uma espada e espera derrotar a todos nós de uma vez...? – o homem que estava a tocá-lo no ombro sorriu insanamente, e antes que pudesse sacar a espada, um jorro de sangue silenciou a todos.

Zaraki o havia decepado num único movimento diagonal com a espada. Virou-se para os homens assombrados apontando-lhes a espada:

- Falam demais – e sorriu – Não tenho postura de luta? Digam isso quando me derrotarem.

O som de gritos e urros mesclados à chuva que começara a cair preencheu o lugar, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas o suficiente para escutar. Ninguém obviamente teve a coragem ou a ousadia de ir ver o que estava acontecendo, e tão logo a chuva engrossara todos estavam se recolhendo às suas casas. Em poucos minutos, Zaraki estava parado, de pé, observando seus rivais todos jogados ao chão, as poças de sangue de cada um unindo-se em uma única maior, e as gotas contínuas da chuva a diluir o tom berrante de vermelho.

- Tsc, desisto – reclamou, jogando a espada para um pouco longe de si, e esta se cravou no chão.

No estado em que estava até mesmo o simples fato de sua espada ter se recusado a cair deitada no chão chamou sua atenção, tornando-se de repente um fato bastante intrigante. Franziu o cenho e se aproximou de sua companheira de lutas, tocando-a na ponta do cabo, quase lhe pedindo desculpas, ignorando a sensação viscosa em seus pés ao pisar descalço sobre tanto sangue. Tivera a sensação de que havia sentido algo emanando dela, mas não houve tempo de aprofundar-se naquilo. Uma segunda sensação, de algo a preencher o local onde ele estava como uma grande névoa o fez desviar a atenção da espada e virar-se à procura de qualquer que fosse a fonte da repentina mudança no ar. A chuva em nada ajudava, mas ele pôde ouvir o som de passos próximos. Apressou-se em se esconder em algum lugar, escolhendo uma árvore magra ali, talvez estivesse prestes a testemunhar algo interessante.

Shinigamis. Nunca os havia visto antes, mas ouvira que eles eram os "samurais da Soul Society". Todos trajavam quimonos negros e portavam espadas, o que fez os lábios finos de Zaraki se curvarem em um sorriso. Talvez havesse alguém realmente forte entre eles, suas presenças preenchiam o ambiente alterando a concentração do ar, notou, mas não iria revelar-se ainda, ficaria a observá-los, imaginando que em algum momento notariam a sua presença. Dentre eles havia um em especial. Ele era significativamente mais baixo que os demais, não aparentava ser muito encorpado, tinha os cabelos muito longos e negros, na altura do colo, e usava um sobretudo branco que fazia seu uniforme se destacar. Ao estreitar os olhos para visualizá-lo melhor, Zaraki pôde entender porque ele aparentava tanta fragilidade quando comparado aos outros: era uma mulher. Arrumou-se a fim de ficar ainda mais encolhido atrás da árvore, interessadíssimo em saber o que os shinigamis queriam naquela região da Rukongai. Nunca davam as caras naqueles bairros miseráveis, então por que estavam ali naquele momento?

Os shinigamis de uniforme negro tradicional começaram a arrastar ou carregar e amontoar os corpos dos homens a um canto, exatamente em frente à árvore onde Zaraki se escondia, enquanto a mulher de sobretudo branco olhava para o céu, aparentemente desinteressada nos cadáveres, talvez esperando alguém. Zaraki praguejou baixo, havia se interessado em ver o que a shinigami pretendia e somente por isso os outros haviam decidido bloquear-lhe a visão. Esperou os homens se afastarem da pilha de corpos e saiu de detrás da árvore, indo se esconder atrás dos cadáveres, ficando mais próximo do grupo. Viu um último shinigami se aproximar correndo e parar bem ao lado da mulher, falando alto o suficiente para o garoto conseguir escutar:

- Capitã! – _"Capitã"_, Zaraki repetiu mentalmente; então ela era a comandante daquele grupo, deveria ser mais forte que todos ali juntos – É impossível procurarmos por toda Rukongai... Mas acredito que jamais iremos encontrar alguém forte o bastante para lutar com a senhora.

- Então... – a voz cantada da taichou surpreendeu os ouvidos de Zaraki; parecia gentil e delicada demais para pertencer a alguém que empunhava uma espada para impor respeito – Você percebeu a minha verdadeira intenção.

- É claro! – o homem que usava uma espécie de faixa na testa em conjunto com um par de ombreiras brancas sorriu – "Para manter a paz na Soul Society, sair e tentar endireitar os baderneiros que ficam nos arredores de Rukongai"? A senhora nunca viria até aqui por algo tão banal!

O jovem riu. Os shinigamis realmente não se importavam com o que acontecia na Rukongai. Não havia também motivos para tal. Por que se importar?

- Matar essas pessoas é inútil – o homem prosseguiu, apontando para um dos corpos da base da pilha com a ponta da zanpakutou – Vou considerar o tamanho dessa montanha de corpos como uma representação do quão desapontada a senhora está, Capitã!

Ela ficou sem responder por alguns segundos e Zaraki estreitou os olhos, curioso em saber o que ela acharia da matança realizada por ele, um mero adolescente entediado.

- Essa montanha... – a melodiosa voz feminina tornou a incitar os ouvidos do garoto – Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Hã? Não foi a senhora que os matou, Capitã?

E os olhos azuis gelados da shinigami acabaram por encontrar os escuros de Zaraki, que de imediato teve como reação encolher-se e tornar a se esconder atrás dos corpos. Quando sua ficha caiu e ele se viu fazendo algo idiota – jamais poderia escapar de tantos shinigamis – deu de ombros e escalou rapidamente a pilha de corpos, parando no topo, revelando-se aos tais "samurais da Soul Society". Agora ele podia vê-la melhor: tinha o olhar tão frio que o fez tremer por dentro e cada passo cauteloso que ela dava, analisando-o, passava-lhe a sensação de estar sendo encurralado por um predador. A presença dela era bem mais ameaçadora que a dos outros shinigamis ali e isso fez Zaraki sentir-se eletrizado, não conseguindo quebrar o contato visual. Pela primeira vez ele conhecia a intimidação; não deixaria tal chance escapar.

- Quem é aquela criança? – indagou o homem colocando-se à frente da taichou, e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, o jovem maltrapilho já havia descido da pilha de corpos e avançado com ferocidade em sua direção.

O shinigami não teve tempo de reagir: as espadas da capitã e do garoto se intercruzaram, e o homem sentiu que não deveria interferir; ninguém se intrometia nas lutas da capitã. E o fato mais impressionante aos olhos dos subordinados daquela mulher aconteceu: numa única cruzada de espadas, ela havia sido ferida. Zaraki havia conseguido desviar a lâmina da zanpakutou, cravando a ponta de sua espada no esterno feminino, não tendo tempo, porém, de empurrá-la mais para dentro porque a shinigami rapidamente o fez recuar com um movimento de sua espada. Pela primeira vez um rival de Zaraki não se permitiu ser morto de cara por empalação. Ainda não satisfeito e sorrindo sem se dar conta, ele tornou a investir contra ela, tendo seus golpes rápidos e ferozes aparados pela zanpakutou diversas vezes. A mulher o encarava com espanto nos primeiros momentos do duelo, mas logo seus orbes azuis passaram a expressar excitação, e ela começou a lutar com mais vontade, mais intenção de matar aquele moleque insano. Tinha que ser assim ou o duelo não possuiria sentido. Que sentido havia em uma luta onde ambos não intencionavam matar um ao outro?

Zaraki ouvira, perfeitamente bem, que aquela mulher também estava entediada e em busca de alguém que fosse capaz de enfrenta-la de igual para igual, exatamente como ele se sentia. Não precisava de nada mais, iria saciar o desejo de luta dela, em contrapartida saciando a si mesmo. Seja qual for o porquê de aquela shinigami ter sido enviada para fazer pequena ou quem sabe grande participação em sua vida miserável, ele seria grato todos os dias até que a morte o levasse novamente. Não importava mais nada. Que fosse morto por ela, morreria completamente satisfeito. Ao ser ferido pelo que pareceu já ser a quinta vez, resolveu enfim falar com sua oponente enquanto pensava em como iria contra-atacar:

- Quem é você? – perguntou com empolgação, um sorriso largo estampando-lhe o rosto.

- Capitã da 11ª Divisão de Proteção da Soul Society, "Kenpachi", Unohana Yachiru – a resposta saiu automática, mas ela já começava a sorrir, achando interessante o fato de que, apesar de grosseiro e indisciplinado, ele ainda conseguia realizar movimentos precisos e perigosos com a espada.

- "Proteção"? Não são só assassinos a serviço de alguém?

Ela sorriu. Pergunta interessante.

- Pode-se dizer que somos mercenários – investiu ferozmente contra ele, jogando-o contra uma pedra e fazendo-o cair sentado – O nosso trabalho é matar, a fim de manter a ordem na Soul Society.

Fez um pequeno sorriso insano e cravou a zanpakutou em um dos ombros do jovem espadachim, que em poucos segundos perdeu a consciência, não tendo tempo de reagir ou comentar nada. O corpo dele então caiu para o lado, formando uma poça de sangue abaixo de si. Unohana ficou a encará-lo, perplexa, não demonstrando intenção de mata-lo. Parecia em choque.

- Esta... Esta criança... – sua expressão era um misto de assombro e maravilha – É realmente digna do nome "Kenpachi"!

Quando Zaraki abriu os olhos ela ainda estava lá, sentada sobre as próprias pernas dobradas, a seu lado, observando-o, como se achasse que algum fenômeno interessante iria acontecer com o corpo do garoto a qualquer momento. Os outros shinigamis não mais a estavam acompanhando. Ele demorou a crer que ela realmente havia ficado ali, vigiando-o durante o tempo em que esteve desacordado. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza, e então se levantou.

- Ainda aqui? – indagou à mulher, arrumando-se para ficar sentado, a dor em um de seus ombros lembrando-o que havia sido gravemente ferido ali antes de desmaiar.

Ela não assentiu, mas de certa forma confirmou-o, e seu olhar foi para o ombro que havia atravessado com a lâmina de sua zanpakutou:

- Talvez quisesse ter certeza de que sobreviveria ao ferimento.

- E seus comparsas? – ele a olhava com curiosidade, não entendendo como de repente ambos haviam deixado de ser arquiinimigos para se tornarem velhos conhecidos a jogar conversa fora.

- Já retornaram à Seireitei – a mulher deu de ombros e passou a o olhar para o longe – Nossa tarefa por aqui acabou.

- E você não deveria voltar também para prestar esclarecimentos ao chefe? Devo ter ficado desacordado por pelo menos algumas horas – imitou-a, ficando a olhar para algum ponto aleatório qualquer longe de ambos.

- Você só dormiu por uma hora.

O jovem se virou para ela.

- E você ficou aqui me olhando... Achou que algum animal me devoraria?

- Achei que o havia matado, sem mais – continuava a olhar para o nada.

- E isso teria alguma importância para você?

- Não – finalmente o olhar gelado dela capturou o escuro dele com sua imensidão azul – De qualquer forma, optei por ficar aqui. Incomodado?

- Não faz sentido – ele deu de ombros e levou uma mão ao ombro ferido, o sangue já havia secado, mas a carne ainda estava úmida, ameaçando tornar a sangrar.

A capitã fez um sorriso pequeno e contido, mas muito breve, e se levantou, batendo nas vestes para tirar delas poeira.

- Precisa dar um jeito nesse ombro, vai acabar infeccionando – disse sem encará-lo, mas seu olhar analisava o ferimento profundo no ombro do jovem.

Ele sorriu e bufou, levantando-se também e por alguma razão seguindo-a ao notar que ela começara a andar.

- Se estava tão preocupada comigo, deveria ter chamado um médico, não? No lugar disso, preferiu ficar me guardando, talvez em dúvida se deveria me socorrer ou me deixar agonizando até eu parar de respirar? – comentou, ácido.

Ela o olhou de soslaio, mas ignorou o comentário. Não era necessário usar palavras para expressar o quanto estava se sentindo frustrada, sua reiatsu inquieta já passava a Zaraki toda a perturbação sentida pela shinigami. Não estava irritada com as palavras do garoto, mas com o conflito que havia se formado dentro de si. Não conhecia aquele jovem lutador de rua e nem era de nenhum esquadrão médico da Seireitei para sentir-se no dever de cuidar dele. Por que então estava pensando seriamente em ajudá-lo? Somente porque ele a impressionara com seu talento ao segurar uma espada durante um duelo? Era certo que a ferida que recebera no esterno fora um grande choque para todos, principalmente para ela mesma, mas e se estivesse enganada sobre achar que aquele garoto estava destinado a ser o próximo Kenpachi?

- Ei – ele a chamava, logo atrás dela, precisando acelerar o passo para conseguir acompanha-la – Yachiru.

Unohana se virou para ele, interrompendo o passo. "Yachiru"? Ah, sim... Aquele era o nome que ela usava, escolhido por ninguém menos que ela mesma, em sua própria homenagem. Olhou-o com curiosidade. É claro que ele guardaria o nome da pessoa que quase o matara. Zaraki parou de andar abruptamente ao vê-la se virar para si e olhou primeiramente para cada um dos lados antes de fala-la:

- O que foi? É assim que se chama, certo? – uniu as sobrancelhas – "Oito mil estilos", ou algo assim. Não parece nome de mulher.

- Gosta? – ela perguntou, aparentemente do nada, a expressão pensativa – De "Yachiru"?

- E importa se eu gosto? – gemeu ao finalmente notar o ardor em seu ombro, mas manteve a expressão de estranheza estampada na face – Se você gosta, quem sou eu para dar opiniões?

Ela riu.

- Alguma curiosidade em saber meu nome?

- Nem todo mundo gosta do nome que tem... – deu de ombros e sentiu uma nova pontada no ombro ferido, gemendo.

- De qualquer forma não o dei liberdade para chamar-me pelo primeiro nome – o tocou nos ombros com cada uma de suas mãos delicadas, analisando o rosto do garoto a olhá-la num misto de curiosidade, dor pelo ombro, e estranheza.

E logo o estava direcionando para algum lugar. Ele quis perguntar para onde estava sendo levado, mas ela não lhe deu chances de sequer soltar um suspiro. Estavam voando, pensara Zaraki, e voando muito rápido.

O que aconteceu nos momentos seguintes fugiu à compreensão dele.

Quando enfim pôde concluir que shinigamis eram capazes de correr a velocidades absurdas, mesmo enquanto carregam peso considerável – ele não era muito mais alto que ela, talvez a superando em uns cinco centímetros no máximo, e isso não a impediu de carrega-lo em suas costas –, descobriu também que eles podiam ser bem imprevisíveis, para não dizer incoerentes. Ao menos Unohana era. Se ela não pretendia leva-lo a seu chefe para que fosse morto ou mantido vivo sob quaisquer circunstancias por quaisquer motivos, por que levara à Seireitei alguém que não era shinigami e nem prisioneiro?

- Fala sério! – o sarcasmo na voz do homem que estava a observá-la enquanto cuidava do garoto de Rukongai era claro.

"Exótico" era um apelido que podia ser dado à aparência daquele sujeito. Aquilo era um topete?

- E esse seu bichinho de estimação?

Os olhos escuros de Zaraki alternavam entre encarar aquela figura com um unir de sobrancelhas e fitar as expressões enigmáticas de Unohana, tentando decifrá-las. A mulher ignorava os comentários do shinigami de cima de sua arrogância e estava claramente incomodada com a presença dele, mas por algum motivo não o expulsava dali. O garoto foi encaminhado até o chuveiro de água morna e ali ela o manteve enquanto tratava de dar-lhe banho. Havia se desfeito da zanpakutou e do sobretudo branco de capitão, deixando-os a um canto do cômodo, um pendurado outro encostado, enquanto contava com faixas que atou a si mesma a fim de evitar que as mangas do quimono negro lhe caíssem nos braços, o que a atrapalharia na operação. O homem excêntrico mudou o peso de uma perna para outra.

- Quem diria que um dia Unohana Yachiru se apiedaria de um pobre garoto maltrapilho e o traria para viver em Seireitei – ele ainda sorria, mas havia um tom de ameaça.

- Gostaria... – a voz suave de Unohana se fez firme e presente – Que fosse mais discreto com relação a esta criança.

Encarou-o com seus orbes azuis sem se virar para ele.

- Não me disse ainda para quê trouxe esse pirralho para cá – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez questão de não diminuir o tom de voz.

- Este "pirralho" feriu-me na primeira cruzada de nossas espadas.

O shinigami fez um sorriso de dentes completo e tirou da boca o palito que habitualmente mastigava, olhando-a intrigado.

- Alguém feriu a terrível Unohana? Estou chocado! – simulou espanto e se aproximou da capitã – E agora? Resolveu treiná-lo para tomar o seu título? Não é todo mundo que cria cobras.

- Kirinji Tenjirou, só estou pedindo para que cuide da ferida que fiz no ombro dele – ela fez um olhar que mesclava chateação e expectativa ao interromper o casto ritual de higienização do corpo do jovem para enfim dar total atenção ao colega.

Naquele momento Zaraki não sabia o que lhe era mais intrigante: notar-se como motivo da discussão entre dois shinigamis de patente alta – o homem que atendia pelo nome de Kirinji Tenjirou também vestia branco – ou ver-se sendo cuidado maternalmente pela mulher que duas horas atrás tentara mata-lo. O problema não estava exatamente em ter sido ajudado por ela como se tudo não tivesse passado de uma grande brincadeira perigosa, pois fazia parte da "brincadeira" o inimigo tentar mata-lo somente pela diversão do momento; mas em por que se permitia ser limpo como um filhote desamparado. Ele era perfeitamente capaz de tomar banho sozinho, por mais que o ombro lhe doesse, mas por algum motivo não reagiu quando ela começou a despi-lo. Talvez ainda estivesse intrigado com as atitudes dela, ou talvez estivesse curioso sobre o que iria acontecer consigo já que fora reconhecido como alguém forte por um deus da morte.

Alheio aos dois que trocavam algumas farpas entre si, Zaraki estava bem mais interessado em reparar em todos os trejeitos e ações de Unohana do que em ouvir o que ela conversava com Kirinji. Fato era que o garoto nunca antes havia parado para reparar em uma mulher, como estava agora. Estava acostumado a ver de tudo: fome, doenças, e especialmente violência, mas não parecia preparado para ver paixão. Sim, aquele sentimento que se dizia que era inevitável a homens e mulheres, e que os fazia desejar-se e pensar em sexo. Ele não achava o sexo uma coisa interessante, já havia conhecido casas onde homens adultos se reuniam somente para encontrar com mulheres que recebiam dinheiro em troca de proporcioná-los prazer sexual. Os adultos apontavam para ele e diziam que cedo ou tarde ele seria mais um a se esbaldar nos bordéis caso tivesse dinheiro para tal. Tudo bobagem. Por que ele iria querer pagar a alguém para contrair relações sexuais quando poderia estar fazendo o que mais gostava: lutar, testar a si mesmo contra outro alguém que pudesse bater de frente com ele, sentir a dor a cada pedaço de carne sua que lhe fosse rasgado e o frenesi de revidar e ver jorrar o sangue de seu oponente? Tudo aquilo era o seu orgasmo. Ele não queria conhecer outro tipo de ápice de prazer.

Até poucas horas atrás, de fato, não queria. Agora lhe bateu a indecisão. Era a primeira vez que era tocado com tanta gentileza e sutilidade. A textura das mãos da shinigami era coisa de outro mundo. Antes o único tipo de mãos que Zaraki conhecia era as de homens que o tocavam no ombro ou no peito para provoca-lo e atiça-lo para a briga. Desta vez, porém, ele não estava sendo tocado para bestializar-se e partir para a carnificina. Os toques eram calmos e abrasadores, ideais para relaxar. Os olhos negros e selvagens do garoto acompanharam o percurso feito pelas mãos femininas que lavavam o seu corpo, e algumas poucas vezes tentaram capturar o olhar dos azuis dela, que por sua vez evitava encará-lo por muito tempo, não se sentindo à vontade para conversar durante a higienização corporal dele. Ele até abrira a boca algumas vezes, pensando em falar-lhe, mas suas palavras, em todas as vezes, morreram ali mesmo nos lábios trêmulos. Unohana o limpou por completo, não se esquecendo, inclusive, de lavar suas partes íntimas, coisa que fez sem um mínimo de constrangimento ou segundas intenções. Ele moveu um pouco os dedos, pensando em mover os braços para seguida para fazê-la parar e se afastar, mas Kirinji o fez por ele.

- Já fez o suficiente. Ele está limpo – a voz do homem fez com que Zaraki quebrasse, relutante, o breve contato visual que formara com a Yachiru nos momentos finais do banho – Deixe que eu cuido do resto, Unohana.

Ela fez uma expressão de indiferença e desatou as faixas que seguravam as mangas de seu quimono, indo pegar seu sobretudo branco em seguida, e também a zanpakutou, que havia sido deixada também a um canto.

- Agradecida pela cooperação – foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de se retirar dali, deixando a sós o médico que iria cuidar da ferida causada por ela e o garoto de Rukongai.

A conversa que tivera com Kirinji não fora das mais confortáveis. _"Não sei de onde tirou tanta habilidade sem treino algum, mas se eu fosse você não sonharia em fazer parte de Seireitei tão cedo. A cidade dos shinigamis é para shinigamis, não para jovens arruaceiros que sequer sabem o que é uma zanpakutou e o que significa possuir uma"_. Aquilo não foi bem um "Você nunca será um shinigami", mas para Zaraki soou como uma subestimação. O sujeito do topete realmente achava que ele não era capaz de se igualar em poder aos shinigamis? Ele ferira uma capitã, o que mais faltava para que fosse admitido em algum esquadrão? Queria permanecer perto dela, para que pudessem duelar mais vezes. Quem sabe quando eles iriam se ver novamente quando ele regressasse a Rukongai? Parecia um medo irracional o de não tornar a ver aquela mulher, mas ele sabia bem o porquê de ela ser um caso especial. Ela era forte. Ele gostava de conhecer homens e mulheres fortes, mas nunca sequer conhecera de fato um homem realmente forte, quem dirá uma mulher. Queria que Unohana permanecesse onde ele sabia que sempre poderia reencontrá-la, mas não sabia como nem onde. Nunca antes havia feito amizade com ninguém, então não sabia como pedir a ela que não se afastasse, mas mesmo assim arriscou ir vê-la uma última vez, antes que deixasse a Seireitei. Como último favor, pediu a Tenjirou que o ensinasse onde poderia encontrar a shinigami de maneira discreta, e assim que obteve a informação se apressou.

- Você ainda? – a voz cantada da capitã encheu seus ouvidos antes que pudesse localizá-la visualmente no aposento principal do Juu Ichi Bantai.

A presença da shinigami, que consistia numa espécie de alteração brusca na concentração do ar local, também se fez presente, e somente depois de senti-la foi que Zaraki finalmente a encontrou, de pé logo atrás de si. Olhou rapidamente para o céu e notou que já era noite e ele sequer notara.

- Eu vim me despedir.

- Não é necessário. Mais cedo ou mais tarde nos veríamos novamente.

Ele sacou a espada que carregou fielmente presa à cintura desde que ela o trouxera para Seireitei.

- Não tenho como ter certeza disso – apontou a ponta da lâmina para a capitã, que sorriu pequeno apreciando o desafio.

- É dito que assassinos são capazes de sentir uns aos outros, mesmo estando distantes – deu dois passos à frente, preparando-se para sacar a zanpakutou.

- Mas você é shinigami, eu sou um mero lutador de rua de Rukongai. Sei que vocês shinigamis não perdem seu precioso tempo perambulando por nossos bairros – aquele olhar selvagem analisava cada mínimo movimento dela.

- É sempre bom fazer as devidas varreduras nos últimos bairros de Rukongai, pois estão infestados de arruaceiros – lançou a indireta e investiu contra ele, que por pouco não foi capaz de aparar a estocada.

- Arruaceiros como eu, que breve serão shinigamis também, ainda mais fortes que os atuais – a voz saiu embargada devido ao impacto.

- Pobres crianças iludidas com a ideia de vir à Seireitei – empurrou-o para o lado para tentar uma nova abordagem simples.

- Crianças que já matam e roubam para sobreviver, enquanto shinigamis esbanjam boa comida e moradia – saltou para trás para evitar ser ferido novamente.

- Acha que vivo em luxo, menino? – o sorriso dela o fez sorrir por reflexo.

- Não, mas está muito melhor do que eu, com certeza – sua vez de investir – Nunca vi uma mulher tão forte.

- Subestimando as mulheres? – desviou com facilidade.

- Talvez – Zaraki suspirou levando a espada a um dos ombros, onde apoiou a lâmina – Não conheço muitas mulheres que empunham espadas.

- Impressionado?

- Com certeza.

O movimento que ambos fizeram simultaneamente a seguir fora tão rápido que um mero cidadão comum de Rukongai não teria entendido muito bem a cena. Em questão de segundos ambos já estavam dentro do alojamento do Juu Ichi, tendo passado pela porta que estava aberta sem derrubar ou destruir nada por muito pouco, as espadas cruzadas e os pescoços roçando as lâminas das espadas. A reação dele foi alargar o sorriso; gostava de sentir-se pressionado, encurralado, e até agora somente ela conseguira fazê-lo passar por isso. A mão livre dele, porém, não a ofereceu o mesmo perigo, o que ela encarou com graça; ele realmente ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre a arte do assassinato. Para não ocupar a mão que não usa para lutar preferindo usá-la para agarrar as vestes do adversário, ele realmente demonstrava que não tinha gosto ou conhecimento acerca de "truques na manga".

- Não fazer uso das duas mãos ao lutar às vezes pode significar o seu fim – comentou a shinigami, empurrando-o com o corpo.

- Gosto de achar que vou morrer – empurrava-a de volta – Me faz me sentir mais vivo que nunca.

- Então quer se despedir cometendo suicídio – afrouxou ligeiramente o aperto em empurrá-lo.

- Na verdade eu queria ter a certeza de que voltaremos a lutar sempre – fez um movimento brusco para o lado, como se objetivasse desequilibrá-la, o que não ocorreu com êxito.

- Por que deseja tanto voltar a lutar comigo mais vezes, menino? – a voz dela saiu quase sussurrada no que evitou cair para o lado.

- Você foi a única, de todos os meus oponentes, que valeu a pena. É a única que pode bater de frente comigo. Não irei mais perdê-la de vista.

Uma ideia repentina ocorreu-o naquele momento. Não fora nada premeditado, algo que ele tivesse pensado antes para somente pôr em prática agora. Mas fora uma ação instintiva, puramente involuntária. Havia parado de sorrir sem notar, assumindo uma expressão pensativa, e então usou a mão livre, que estava a agarrar o longo cabelo negro e também o quimono da shinigami, para agarrar somente os fios bem rente à nuca da mulher, fazendo-a erguer e aproximar mais o rosto do dele. Fez pressão para que ambos abaixassem as espadas, para que ele próprio pudesse também aproximar seu rosto do dela. O beijo foi rápido, ligeiramente uma sugada. Unohana uniu as sobrancelhas e ao tentar afastar o rosto foi beijada novamente, ainda sem profundidade, sentindo seu cabelo sendo puxado sem muito jeito na altura da nuca. Usou uma das mãos para agarrá-lo também nos cabelos da nuca, puxando-os para trás, numa tentativa de adverti-lo para parar. Quando o terceiro beijo aconteceu, desta vez com alguns segundos de duração a mais que os dois anteriores, a shinigami se jogou para frente com brusquidão, fazendo Zaraki se desequilibrar, porém o máximo que conseguiu, ainda assim, foi apenas fazê-lo largar a espada. Logo a mão que ele antes usava para empunhar a futura Nozorashi foi agarrar a manga comprida do quimono, para evitar que ela se afastasse, pois havia chegado perto demais para permitir um afastamento tão fácil.

Sua mente imatura havia formulado a ideia de que, talvez, se conquistasse aquela mulher, eles poderiam criar um elo que os manteria ligados para sempre. O mais provável era que tal ideia tivesse sido somente uma mensagem de seu próprio corpo, que estava sentindo os primeiros sinais de atração por outro, ao seu cérebro. Ouvira muitas vezes em seu bairro que quando uma mulher tinha sua virgindade roubada, a tendência era ela permanecer com o homem que a tomara pelo resto de seus dias. Antes de conhecer aquela shinigami, tão inútil ideia nunca antes o havia assolado. Não tinha para quê ter uma mulher. E agora ele nem sequer sabia se funcionaria pô-la em prática, afinal, Unohana não era como as mulheres que ele já havia conhecido; talvez nem fosse virgem, inclusive, mas achou que não custava tentar.

- Que está fazendo...? – indagou ao se ver presa por ambas as mãos dele, uma em sua manga do quimono, e a outra ainda em sua nuca, segurando seus cabelos com firmeza.

Não que aquilo fosse de fato contê-la, mas aquele garoto era tão fascinante que instintivamente ela queria saber se ele teria, realmente, tamanha ousadia de ir mais além. E do que ele era capaz. Não estava acreditando em si mesma, mas aquele jogo com ele a estava deixando curiosa. Nunca antes pensaria na possibilidade de se deixar ser agarrada por alguém, muito menos ainda por um moleque que ainda se encontrava no ponto de transição entre a infância e a maturidade. Não era uma pessoa adepta de relacionamentos. Como ele, achava muito mais interessante a ideia de buscar oponentes fortes para satisfazer seus desejos de luta.

À pergunta dela ele não respondeu, sequer se dera o trabalho de formular uma resposta. Estava concentrado no que estava pensando em fazer. Conhecia o ato sexual em teoria, inclusive já havia visto um pouco – nada que tenha se preocupado em saber mais a respeito, já que não era de seu interesse o que os outros faziam se não tivesse a ver com lutas –, mas estava em dúvida se deveria tentar com Unohana Yachiru. Várias perguntas lhe vieram à cabeça naquele momento, e todas tão imediatas que ele não teve tempo de pensar muito em cada, ou a oportunidade poderia escapar: se ela já havia tido tais experiências e se iria gostar de tê-las novamente, ou se nunca havia experimentado, se era como ele, e se iria interessa-la tê-las pela primeira vez. Para que a coragem não lhe escapasse, o melhor era agir depressa, e se ela rejeitasse, pensaria depois em outra forma caso saísse dali vivo.

Tornou a beijá-la, ação que interpretara como sendo a primordial a ser feita, mas ela virou o rosto e reagiu, não com muita vontade, tanto que deixara a zanpakutou cair ao chão. Ambos giraram brevemente e Zaraki enfim passou um braço pelas costas da capitã, circundando sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si e experimentando dar-lhe um beijo mais aprofundado que os anteriores. Em poucos instantes havia começado a aprender a beijar, coisa que jamais cogitaria se não a tivesse conhecido. Beijos desajeitados que fizeram Unohana levar uma mão aos lábios dele, pedindo para que se contivesse, gesto que ele entendeu como um "Mais devagar".

Apesar de ter tentado beijá-la com menos alvoroço desta vez, uma de suas mãos foi para a abertura do shihakusho, indo tocar, inicialmente com as pontas dos dedos, a pele macia do colo dela, agora marcada pela recente ferida deixada por ele. Sentiu seus toques falharem, num breve momento de tremulancia dos dedos, mas rapidamente abandonou a sensação de constrangimento tocando-a também com a palma enquanto levava os dedos ao interior da tripla camada de tecidos. Por baixo do haori, do shihakusho e do juban branco, a mão do jovem encontrou a curvatura de um seio feminino. Aquecido. Sentiu-a se contrair em reação ao toque e a beijou com um pouco mais de vontade para evitar que o constrangimento a fizesse se afastar mais uma vez. Queria convencê-la a prosseguir.

Moleque atrevido. Achava que podia toma-la como sua por ter provado ser o único e verdadeiro sucessor do título de Kenpachi. Um zunido nos ouvidos da shinigami a fez perder um pouco da noção do que estava fazendo e ela levou uma das mãos às costas dele, onde agarrou o quimono limpo que ele recebera de Kirinji. Era um jovem insistente, e apesar da falta de modos a conseguia convencer, aos poucos, a esperar o que viria pela frente. Não era nem de perto um homem ainda, mas queria sê-lo para impressioná-la. Deveria ceder à infantilidade?

Era curioso definir a sensação que o jovem futuro capitão do Juu Ichi Bantai tivera ao tocar um seio pela primeira vez. A textura suave e, para ele, perfeita, da pele dela era viciante. Explorou mais o interior da boca feminina fazendo uso da língua. Veio então a necessidade de também apalpar a outra mama, e a abertura pouco convidativa do shihakusho o fez buscar desfazer o laço do obi com as duas mãos. Ela apoiou os braços sobre os ombros largos do garoto e logo estava sendo levada ao chão. Sentindo o coração disparado e as sensações de excitação o inquietando, Zaraki a despiu parcialmente com um pouco de pressa, e em pouco tempo estava se arrumando entre suas coxas, inseguro, mas determinado. A sucessão de ações fora tão rápida para ele que o fato de ter capturado e mantido o contato visual com a mulher logo abaixo de si serviu para fazê-lo se sentir mais confiante. Era estimulador encarar aqueles olhos azuis frios, agora tão profundos. E ele não os abandonou em nenhum momento.

Unohana não sabia o que era mais chocante: saber que estava a praticar sexo ou se ver fazendo-o com um homem tão mais novo que ela. Não sabia ao certo sua idade, mas tinha quase certeza que ainda não deixara a adolescência. Não havia explicação racional para o que havia de tão interessante nele a ponto de impedir "a terrível Yachiru" – como mencionara Kirinji Tenjirou – de recusá-lo ou mata-lo logo pela ousadia. Por alguma razão foi a partir daquele momento que ela instintivamente soube que ele era o único ser do sexo masculino que podia completa-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e vice-versa. Ambos eram lutadores natos, sedentos de grandes rivais e totalmente dependentes da carga de adrenalina que era gerada em seus corpos a cada duelo. Quanto mais estivessem perto de morrer, maior era a adrenalina. Não havia a menor graça em oponentes que não conseguissem sequer feri-los. O perigo era delicioso. Eles se entendiam. Um podia deduzir, talvez até com perfeição, as necessidades do outro, mesmo que tivessem se conhecido há tão pouco tempo. Aquilo talvez explicasse a intensa e irracional atração que se formou entre eles desde a primeira vez em que trocaram olhares.

Convencionalmente a troca de olhares entre um casal costumava ser algo constrangedor, principalmente na hora do sexo. Não eram muitos os casais que se olhavam nos olhos desde o início até o fim da relação, talvez fossem raros. Com Zaraki e Unohana, no entanto, foi diferente. Como um predador, Zaraki instintivamente considerava o olhar a chave para a troca de sentimentos, fossem de amor ou de ódio. É dito que não se olha diretamente nos olhos âmbares de um lobo quando se está com medo porque o animal consegue deduzir somente pela troca de olhares que o outro está temeroso. O instinto de caçador o permite interpretar os sentimentos de outros animais, presas ou concorrentes de caça, através dos olhos. Sem sombra de dúvidas Zaraki estava inserido naquele grupo de animais. E Unohana também. Ambos eram animais predadores. Constrangimento sentiriam se não se olhassem durante o ato sexual, porque faltaria o essencial. Eles não precisavam trocar palavras para expor o que estavam sentindo em relação ao outro, o olhar lhe era suficiente. Talvez, de longe, o diálogo mais completo fosse o diálogo dos olhos, sabedoria esta que somente um animal é capaz de compreender.

Lembrar de tudo o que lhe aconteceu quando mais jovem costumava fazer Zaraki sentir-se um cara de sorte, mas atualmente não era isso o que ele sentia. Pensar que a primeira experiência sexual de sua vida foi por demais precoce não era o problema – ele nunca se arrependeu do que fez, por mais que agora reconhecesse que fora imprudente –, mas o que aconteceu depois que o garoto deixou temporariamente a Seireitei com o objetivo de retornar muito em breve. Passara anos se aperfeiçoando, de forma bem rústica, na luta com espadas e na condensação de sua reiatsu em Rukongai; adotou uma garotinha travessa e cativante que não tinha medo de nada e resolveu chama-la de Yachiru em homenagem à única pessoa que o importava e que mudara sua vida; e no fim de tudo, Zaraki, ao finalmente ingressar na Seireitei, agora um homem e oficialmente um shinigami ao lado de seus dois novos seguidores, Ikkaku e Yumichika, acabou conhecendo uma Unohana muito diferente daquela que ele havia conhecido anos antes. Não era mais Unohana Yachiru, como gostava de ser chamada, mas Unohana Retsu, seu nome de fato. "Retsu". "Violência". Para ele era um nome interessante, mas contrastava com a personalidade calma e gentil que aquela mulher de repente resolvera assumir. Ficou confuso quando a reencontrou, chegando inclusive a achar que fosse outra pessoa. Mas não era. Aqueles olhos azuis eram dela, ele podia detectar ainda algum vestígio de Yachiru naquele olhar que agora mesclava meiguice e seriedade. Decadente. Zaraki não sabia se achava graça ou se sentia raiva de Unohana e sua nova identidade.

Os primeiros dias dele na Seireitei já foram marcados por sua impressionante vitória sobre o antigo capitão da Juu Ichi Bantai, Kiganjou, aquele que era conhecido como o Décimo Kenpachi. A regra era clara a todos que quisessem ser o Kenpachi, o shinigami mais poderoso na arte da espada: o anterior deveria ser morto. Mas se Unohana estava viva, como poderia haver um décimo Kenpachi? Como o Segundo tornara-se Kenpachi, se não a havia matado? Zaraki não se lembrava de terem lhe dito que havia outras formas de se tornar o Kenpachi sem ser pela regra principal básica. Ainda bem que ela estava viva, ele estava louco para desafiá-la novamente... Ou não. Adiantava mesmo ela ainda estar viva? Quem era aquela estranha que agora ostentava o cargo de capitã do Yon Bantai? Ela não o conhecia a julgar pela forma como deu as boas vindas ao mais novo taichou do Juu Ichi Bantai; agira como se não o conhecesse, o que o desestimulou a interagir com ela. Talvez por raiva, talvez por temor de que Yachiru de fato não existisse mais. Zaraki daria tudo para entender o que aconteceu com ela, mas não iria questioná-la. Não se aproximaria daquela mulher detestável que tomara o lugar da mulher mais incrível que ele já havia conhecido. Odiou vê-la daquela forma. A decepção o fez desistir dela, mas não o impediria de ser o capitão mais forte que a décima primeira divisão ouviria falar. Remoeu todo aquele desaponto por cem anos, sentindo-se cada vez mais insatisfeito com a nova pessoa de Unohana, mas não deixando de lado sua sede e adoração por lutas. Se ela não mais seria o melhor oponente que ele já tivera, procuraria outro. Era o capitão da melhor divisão da Seireitei, aquela conhecida por ser a divisão dos mais fortes. Não era possível que Zaraki Kenpachi não conseguisse encontrar um oponente digno de ser seu parceiro de duelos.

- Hum... Mas que belo palco este, hein. Não acha? Bom trabalho em conseguir permissão para usar esse lugar.

- Foi uma ordem direta do Comandante. Assim como o nome "vazio" indica, este é um local completamente isolado do mundo exterior. Como também implica que é uma área que se estende ao infinito. Além do mais, foi decidido que não poderia ser em qualquer outro lugar, senão esse, para podermos cruzar nossas espadas livremente. Se não fosse assim, nós, que não somos criminosos, jamais teríamos permissão de pôr os pés aqui.

Zaraki sorriu. Estava com algo como uma coceirinha em seu subconsciente desde que a vira, pela primeira em mais de duzentos anos, de cabelos soltos. Era incrível demais para ser verdade. Ele tinha que estar sendo enganado. Ela tinha que estar blefando.

- E quem disse que não somos criminosos? Acho que você entendeu tudo errado. Se não fôssemos tão bons em esmagar crânios, você e eu seríamos apenas criminosos comuns! – exclamou.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha assim que ela se virou para ele com uma expressão insana. Aquele olhar frio, aquele sorriso que expressava loucura.

- É verdade – a voz aveludada de Unohana saiu baixa e perigosa – Como está agora, você não passa de um recém-nascido, sem forças. Foi por isso que achei que este seria o local mais apropriado. Muito poético, se me perguntar.

- É... – ele sentia vontade de morder o próprio lábio em ansiedade, mas decidiu não expor a felicidade que estava a explodir dentro de si – Foi o que eu pensei. Não dou a mínima. Se vencermos, seremos capitães. Se perdermos, criminosos. Tentar matar um ao outro aqui. Presos aqui. Mirando a garganta um do outro. Vai ser como um inferno sem fim.

- Você está falando bastante hoje. Eu prefiro quando se mantém reservado. Sempre que você abre sua boca a única ferida que eu recebi grita pelo seu nome.

Se aquilo era verdade, ela soube fingir muito bem durante todos esses anos, pensou Zaraki. Não dava mais para esconder o quanto estava excitado com a volta de Unohana Yachiru, a mulher que o descobrira e o inspirara a se tornar um shinigami.

- RÁ, tirou as palavras da minha boca! A sua ferida não é a única que tá gritando aqui!

Enfim aquele inferno tão sonhado por ele começara. Ele estava novamente lutando contra a Unohana que detinha os oito mil estilos. Mal avançara contra ela com uma selvageria irrefreável, e logo foi jogado para longe. Investiu novamente e ela o chamou "patético". Nunca pensou que ser menosprezado assim o faria sentir-se o homem mais desejado do mundo, como se ter sua força subestimada fosse algum tipo de desafio a seu desempenho sexual. Se ela o insultava, era porque queria vê-lo revidar, dar a volta por cima, tomar as rédeas da situação. Certo? Havia como sentir-se mais desejado?

- Balançando sua espada com apenas uma mão, enquanto a outra não faz nada. É impossível aproveitar uma luta dessa maneira – o olhar de decepção e frieza dela o fez lembrar-se de quando ela o passara este mesmo sermão pela primeira vez, quando se despediram; o problema era que, na época, ele aceitava vindo dela, hoje, não mais.

Seus ombros começaram a arder e sangrar, e ele notou que havia sido ferido. Havia lâminas cravadas neles, as quais ele sequer havia notado terem saído das mangas do quimono de Unohana.

- É o contrário! – rebateu-a – Olha só para você, usando estas merdas de truques baratos para me ferir! Você já não se parece em mais nada com a pessoa que eu costumava admirar!

Nunca fora adepto do uso de truques e normalmente respeitaria quem o faz, mas para ele não era admissível que alguém como a Primeira Kenpachi se utilizasse deles. Os Kenpachi deveriam ser os mestres da espada – da espada! –, aqueles que não precisam de mais nada além dela. Sem truques; sem shikai ou bankai, ao contrário de todos os outros shinigamis. E pensar que era exatamente por isso que Zaraki não herdava o verdadeiro título de Kenpachi... Ele não fazia ideia, pensava ela, do quão era importante possuir disciplina ao manejar uma espada. Era um diamante bruto que precisava urgentemente ser lapidado.

- Não diga que "respeita" o inimigo, especialmente em uma luta até a morte! – enquanto ele continuasse grosseiro e sem técnica, jamais conseguiria derrotá-la; ela tinha que fazê-lo acordar, lembrar-se de como era antes de conhecê-la e se deixar aprender a arte da espada.

Desarmou-o em incríveis poucos segundos enaltecendo a sua superioridade enquanto mestra absoluta do kendou, e ameaçou-o com a ponta da zanpakutou quase o tocando na pele da garganta. Ele não moveu um único músculo do corpo grande e definido, mais pela surpresa de se ver incapaz de ameaça-la em luta, diferentemente de antes, quando mais jovem. O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu não mudei em nada. Apenas, da última vez em que lutamos, você não me deu abertura para usar esses "truques".

- Você quer dizer... Que eu fiquei mais fraco? – olhava-a com apreensão, não querendo aceitar que já não era mais um oponente à altura dela.

- Na verdade – ela fez uma pausa escolhendo bem as palavras para continuar – Em nossa última luta quem acabou abrindo brechas fui eu para você.

Olhou-o com um olhar intrigante.

- Você se lembra? Nossa verdadeira última luta terminou comigo sob você – não era possível definir se o olhar dela era de nostalgia, de quem gargalhava por dentro, ou de quem sentia saudades, mas era possível notar uma profundidade maior naqueles orbes azuis frios.

O sorriso que ele abriu foi igualmente enigmático.

- Como homem e mulher.

- Exatamente – tocou-o na garganta com a ponta da Minazuki, mas não o feriu; abaixou a espada em seguida – E você nem um homem era ainda.

- Tsc, eu não era assim tão criança.

- Era um moleque que se achava viril o suficiente para me possuir – ria com ironia, o que a dava um ar ainda mais diabólico.

- Aonde quer chegar, Retsu? – não iria chama-la de "Yachiru", pois ainda achava que ela havia mudado, que não era mais Yachiru há muito tempo.

A mulher fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e em seguida ergueu a zanpakutou à sua frente para encarar a lâmina.

- Você era mais imaturo, mais grosseiro e mais indisciplinado do que é hoje – voltou o olhar para ele – No entanto, você era muito mais forte que agora. Parece que o tempo, no lugar de fazê-lo melhorar e ficar mais forte, fez justamente o contrário.

Ele desencostou do pilar onde havia sido encurralado por ela e deu um passo à frente. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, mas ele não permitiu que o fizesse se sentir eufórico; antes iria testá-la para ter certeza de que estava entendendo certo.

- Unohana Retsu com saudades de fazer sexo? Não estava "se divertindo" com o Ukitake ultimamente?

A piada foi grosseira, mas a reação dela foi achar graça.

- E você? Como tem feito para compensar a falta de sexo? – rebateu a piada entrando no jogo dele; começara a caminhar a seu redor lentamente, como um predador ao cercar a presa – Masturba-se?

- Tenho cara de quem vive de punheta? – reprimiu fortemente a vontade de rir.

- Uma criança como você...? Certamente buscou formas de se satisfazer durante os picos hormonais – provocou-o, de vez em quando interrompendo sua caminhada para apreciar as reações dele.

Zaraki agarrou o braço dela assim que a viu passar a seu lado.

- Eu não possuo tais necessidades... Pelo visto você é o oposto de mim – seu tom saiu dúbio, e o sorriso que estampava sua face não permitia distinguir-se se se tratava de mais uma piada ácida ou de uma manifestação real de ciúmes – E aí? Ele te faz gozar?

Levou alguns segundos para notar que fora atingido certeiramente na altura do pescoço pela zanpakutou da Primeira. A espada atravessou sua garganta, mas ele não sentiu dor alguma. Ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas bastou piscar os olhos para ver a si mesmo cruzando novamente sua espada com a dela, como se tivesse acabado de chegar na metade de um filme, tendo perdido a cena anterior.

- O que foi? – perguntou Unohana, cínica, como se realmente não tivesse relação alguma com o lapso repentino de tempo – Por um momento pareceu que você perdeu a consciência.

Hora de retomar o duelo. Ele deixaria para depois aquele assunto secundário.

- Cala a boca! – tornou a avançar contra ela, mas seu cérebro ainda estava tentando processar o que aconteceu.

"_O que foi aquilo? Eu tenho certeza que... Ah, que se dane! Eu não tenho tempo para ficar pensando! Eu tenho que me concentrar nessa luta!"_...Sua mente ainda abalada, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava compreender como Unohana havia feito aquilo, também tentava pensar em formas eficazes de abordá-la. Queria voltar a ser o único rival que ela considerava à sua altura. Não iria aceitar ser descartado assim do círculo de interesses dela. Queria reconquistar sua admiração a todo custo.

A Primeira Kenpachi sentia que não poderia ainda deixá-lo se achar grande coisa aos olhos dela. A verdade era que aquela repentina e inexplicável atração que sentira por ele quando mais jovem ainda existia. Não ficou irritada de verdade com a piada desrespeitosa sobre se Ukitake a proporcionava orgasmos, mas mesmo assim não a deixou passar em branco. Ao mesmo tempo em que não poderia permitir que lhe faltassem com o respeito, não podia também deixar que Zaraki achasse que conseguia constrange-la. Ele claramente estava tentando ser desagradável porque estava com ciúmes. "Ciúmes"... Poderia ser isso mesmo? No que o duelo mortal entre os dois se mantinha desequilibrado, sempre com Yachiru predominando como a mais forte, a capitã do Yon Bantai precisava a toda hora reaparecer para cuidar dos ferimentos de Zaraki. Talvez ele ainda nem tivesse percebido, mas Unohana se dividia e alternava entre suas duas identidades para mantê-lo vivo e ao mesmo tempo instiga-lo a mata-la.

Em um momento em que ela se distraiu devido a seus pensamentos no que mais poderia fazer para despertar o verdadeiro Zaraki Kenpachi, ele aproveitou a rápida brecha para se aproximar rapidamente dela intencionando desarmá-la. Não podia ler a mente de Unohana para saber o que ela estava pensando naquele momento, mas reparou nos lábios femininos que se moviam quase involuntariamente formando a frase _"Venha, com seu corpo e alma"_. Notou então que os olhos azuis da mulher brilhavam de maneira obscura: estavam profundos, mais escuros que o normal. Aquilo era desejo, sentia. Ela havia dito que antigamente ele era um oponente muito mais forte que hoje, e citou o fato de a última luta de ambos ter culminado com ela sob ele. "Como homem e mulher". Uma espécie de estalo ecoou na mente dele e o mundo de repente parecia querer lhe passar uma única mensagem: Unohana Yachiru ainda existia e estava querendo terminar novamente sob ele; mas para isso ele tinha que recuperar sua antiga força, aquela com a qual impressionou a Primeira Kenpachi e conquistou sua admiração. Quando foi, afinal, que ele havia deixado de ser interessante para a única mulher que o interessou na vida? O que era para ele fazer, que não estava de forma alguma conseguindo encontrar a resposta?

Unohana deixou escapar um gemido fraco no momento em que o corpanzil de Zaraki colidiu contra o dela com violência, quase a derrubando. Uma mão dele foi agarrar o pulso da mão com que ela empunhava Minazuki, e a outra foi agarrar os cabelos de sua nuca – exatamente como há tantos anos atrás ele fizera –, consequentemente impedindo-a de cair ou de se afastar dele. Os lábios de ambos novamente se uniram, após mais de duzentos anos de separação.

Não muito diferente da outra vez, Zaraki precisou insistir até ela ceder e largar a Minazuki temporariamente. A Nozorashi – ainda sem identidade – estava largada ao chão desde o momento em que o Kenpachi leu os lábios de Unohana e se sentiu fortemente incitado a agarrá-la como havia feito quando mais jovem. Ela o queria, mas não iria dizer isso, era parte da estratégia para fazê-lo antes de tudo recuperar seu real poder e habilidade, concluiu. Ele iria, no entanto, pôr tudo a perder. Por enquanto. Uma vez novamente provando dos lábios dela, estava totalmente incapacitado de voltar a se concentrar na luta. O perfume feminino sobrepondo-se ao cheiro de suor preencheu suas narinas de maneira hipnotizante. Havia esquecido o quanto aquela mulher era irresistível para ele. A única mulher no mundo capaz de despertar desejo em Zaraki estava ali, de volta. Levou a mão que usava para segurar o pulso dela às suas costas, abraçando-a com um braço, notando-a bem menor que da última vez em que a abraçou. Ele havia crescido, afinal.

E como havia crescido, constatou Unohana. Zaraki estava muito maior que da primeira vez em que haviam se beijado. Na época ele mal a alcançava em estatura, agora precisava se curvar todo para conseguir alcançar a boca dela. Levou as mãos aos ombros largos e se permitiu ser beijada por alguns instantes. Empurrou-o num soco conjunto de suas duas mãos fechadas no peito, fazendo-o se afastar rapidamente, e como pensara, ele não concordou em encerrar o beijo, logo a puxando para perto de novo e tomando novamente seus lábios. Virou o rosto para o lado e os lábios dele foram parar em sua bochecha, depois orelha e por fim chegaram ao pescoço. O abraço apertado era bruto, mas carinhoso a seu jeito. E tão logo se tornou evidente que Zaraki realmente não possuía uma vida sexual ativa. A forma ligeiramente nervosa com a qual ele a beijava e a apertava entre seus braços fazia parecer que aquele homem nunca antes havia se interessado em tocar uma mulher e se sentia inseguro em fazê-lo, como um adolescente iniciante. Empurrou-o novamente e se virou para se afastar dele, novamente terminando por ser impedida pelos grandes e fortes braços, em um abraço por trás. Moveu-se criando resistência e gostou de ver que o atual Kenpachi era persistente; aquilo rapidamente se tornava divertido.

Inspirou a fragrância daqueles longos cabelos negros sedosos e descobriu que seria incapaz de largar aquela mulher enquanto não saciasse sua vontade. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando achou que Unohana Retsu era alguma sósia de Unohana Yachiru e havia tomado o seu lugar; as duas eram a mesma pessoa sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele cheiro não o enganava. Como um animal, ele conseguia reconhecer o aroma que fluía num misto de provocação e resguardo. Fluxo perfeito, na medida. Sentiu-a se mover em resistência entre seus braços e sorriu se sentindo desafiado, apertando mais o abraço e encostando seus quadris no corpo menor. Sem ver para quê adiar ou cancelar aquele momento, agarrou com as duas mãos o haori, a peça superior do shihakusho da shinigami e também o juban, puxando-os para baixo, forçando a abertura da roupa. Então foi lembrado do obi que os prendia, e levou um dos braços à frente de Unohana, em gravata, para mantê-la por perto; a outra mão foi desfazer o lacre na cintura da capitã. Tão logo a livrou dele, Zaraki voltou a agarrar os panos que a cobriam e os puxar para baixo. As peças rapidamente deslizaram pelos ombros e braços femininos.

Sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo provocada e rendida, Unohana sentiu suas roupas de cima serem abertas e puxadas para longe do contato com sua pele. Foi inevitável o arrepio causado pela respiração pesada de Zaraki, oras em sua nuca oras em sua orelha, e senti-lo a despindo com pressa e com um certo toque de autoridade. Os finos e quase imperceptíveis pelos de seu corpo se eriçaram ao ficar desnuda da cintura para cima. Os longos cabelos da cor da noite mais negra caíram à sua frente cobrindo o busto generoso e formando uma cortina de negritude ao redor do rosto agora baixo. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo masculino se esfregar às suas costas. Uma mão grande e forte a apertou com dedos em um quase gesto de garra na barriga, como quem testa a qualidade de um pedaço de carne.

Afastou o rosto rapidamente do pescoço alvo somente para desfazer-se das próprias vestes superiores; deixou exposto o peito largo e exercitado e tornou a beijá-la na orelha e nos ombros. Levou uma mão ao rosto de Unohana para trazer os lábios dela para os seus, fazendo-a virar o rosto para o lado e por alguns poucos segundos encará-lo. Beijaram-se, ela ainda de costas para ele enquanto o Décimo Primeiro Kenpachi explorava palpavelmente o busto da shinigami. Ao término do beijo a viu jogar os cabelos para trás e apoiar a parte de trás da cabeça em sua clavícula. Deixou-a empurrá-lo até que chegassem ao pilar onde antes estivera encostado. Sorriu ao ver as mãos pequenas a procurar às cegas o obi de seu shihakusho. Uma de suas mãos tornou a agarrar os cabelos da nuca da mulher a fazendo se curvar para frente empinando os quadris; a outra foi alisá-la e apertá-la na cintura e depois na coxa. Esfregou os quadris nela e a trouxe de volta para si puxando-a pelos cabelos para fazê-la virar o rosto para ele mais uma vez. Um novo beijo rápido. Ela levou uma mão à dele em protesto ao puxão, mas não brigou muito para fazê-lo soltá-la; logo estava sendo colocada contra a parede.

Apesar de ter sido empurrada com certa de força, não se machucou. Conseguiu evitar que o rosto batesse ali colocando as mãos à sua frente. Zaraki tornou a fazê-la empinar os quadris, o que a fez apoiar o topo da cabeça na parede maciça e ficar a encarar o chão. Suas peças inferiores de roupa rapidamente foram retiradas, e apesar de não ter visto soube que ele fez o mesmo com as próprias calças. No entanto, ao contrário do que pensara, ele não dera início à cópula ainda. Foi puxada pelo braço e virada para ele; encararam-se nos olhos, ele com uma profundidade incomum nos orbes escuros selvagens. Uma de suas pernas foi pega e colocada apoiada na curva do quadril masculino; o mesmo foi feito com a outra, o que a obrigou a abraça-lo na cintura com as coxas para não cair. Sem que ambos quebrassem o contato visual um instante sequer, ele se fez deslizar para dentro dela. Acabaram por deixar escapar um baixo ofego simultâneo. Zaraki acidentalmente fechou os olhos e logo em seguida se arrependeu de fazê-lo: quando os abriu novamente, olhava para qualquer ponto que não fosse o rosto da mulher à sua frente; havia perdido a concentração. Moveu os quadris ondularmente sem muito jeito por alguns instantes, o que gerou a reprovação de Unohana. Esta desceu as pernas voltando a tocar o chão com os pés e tocou o rosto dele com as duas mãos chamando sua atenção, fazendo-o voltar a olhá-la nos olhos. Olhou-a num pedido de desculpas e resolveu recomeçar tudo.

"_E aí, ele te faz gozar?"_, é claro que Ukitake a proporcionava orgasmos, mas não como talvez Zaraki estivesse fantasiando. Eram homens completamente diferentes; a forma como faziam sexo logicamente era distinta. Unohana não costumava ser uma mulher adepta de relacionamentos, tanto que a primeira vez em que se envolveu com alguém foi quando conheceu o jovem lutador de rua, mas desde que abandonara o título de Kenpachi sua nova personalidade se mostrava, além de totalmente oposta à anterior, independente, "com vontade própria". A capitã da quarta divisão da Seireitei era um poço de gentileza e elegância combinadas em uma única figura de caráter materno, mas que intimidava qualquer um quando contrariada, mesmo que não fizesse nada demais. Ukitake era interessado na senpai desde muito tempo e em diversas ocasiões a cortejou a seu modo até conseguir convencê-la a dar-lhe uma chance. O resultado foi que os dois firmaram um relacionamento discreto e não oficial. O capitão do Juu San era um homem extremamente educado e contido, o estereótipo de cavalheiro: respeitador e afetuoso, de beijos abrasadores e toques gentis. Ele a proporcionava orgasmos porque ele era o tipo de homem que combinava com a líder do esquadrão médico, mas ele não era o tipo de homem que completava a inventora da arte do assassinato. Aquele dilema era um conflito.

Zaraki a beijou uma vez, de maneira bruta e rápida. Depois outra. E outra. Logo estava ajoelhado diante da mulher que admirava beijando-a no colo e no busto, no ventre, nas partes íntimas, e em cada uma das coxas. Tudo sempre com pressa, sem se demorar muito, como se temesse que a qualquer hora ela pudesse desaparecer ou escapar. Puxou pelos quadris uma Unohana passiva e a levou ao chão deitando-a ali para tornar a se deliciar com aquele corpo que nada mudara em mais de duzentos anos. Os longos cabelos negros se espalharam no chão e os olhos azuis pareciam nublados e escuros: definitivamente, uma visão paradisíaca aos olhos do Décimo Primeiro; ela continuava a mesma delícia de antes, pensou.

- Você não muda nada, não é mesmo? – comentou divertida, a voz meio rouca – Continua com jeito de quem nunca teve uma mulher na vida.

- Não costumo praticar com "algumas" o que somente me interessa fazer com "uma" – ele respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ela sorriu. Afinal ele tinha formas próprias de se declarar amorosamente. Levou as mãos para acima de sua cabeça espreguiçando-se rapidamente no chão frio, e suspirou.

- Aborrecido comigo?

Zaraki não respondeu, mas lançou um olhar desafiador para ela. Agarrou cada uma das coxas dela e as separou indo ficar entre elas. Abaixou-se e passou o rosto ali, no meio delas, mais de uma vez, chegando inclusive a fazer uso da língua. Unohana conteve alguns gemidos e moveu as pernas em reação, levando os tornozelos às costas do Kenpachi. Ele sorriu satisfeito e se deliciou um pouco mais com a feminilidade exposta, somente encerrando o ato sexual oral quando finalmente seus ouvidos captaram um ofego alto e claro vindo do fundo da garganta dela. Tirou as pernas da shinigami de seus ombros para poder subir com a língua e com os lábios desde o baixo-ventre até novamente a boca entreaberta da Yachiru. Beijou-a ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrou pela segunda vez. Havia esquecido como era delicioso estar unido carnalmente a ela. Difícil foi controlar o ritmo de suas estocadas, acabando por fazê-lo sem um constante, cada vez se movimentando mais rápido. O gozo veio tão logo, exatamente quando ele se levantou e se sentou no chão a trazendo consigo em seu colo.

Acabou por rir ao mesmo tempo em que gemia quando o sentiu ejacular. Ainda era o mesmo moleque de antes, que mal conseguia dar conta do que fazia.

- Tanto alvoroço para já terminar... – provocou-o achando graça da situação e ao mesmo tempo querendo instiga-lo.

Ele riu, também.

- Parece que alguém ficou bem exigente depois que se acostumou a transar!

Pensou um pouco antes de respondê-lo alisando-o no rosto com uma das mãos e jogando os cabelos escuros para trás.

- Muito rápido. Como pretende me fazer gozar desse jeito?

Zaraki sorriu mostrando todos os dentes:

- Não se preocupe, ainda aguento mais!

Tirou-a de seu colo e a deitou novamente no chão, pegando uma de suas pernas e erguendo-a. Encaixou-se novamente nela e apoiou a perna que levantara em seu ombro retomando o movimento de vai e vem dos quadris a encarando nos olhos para ver suas reações. Ela que no começo o encarou com desafio no olhar acabou se rendendo ao prazer, erguendo o rosto como que para olhar para o teto e arqueando o peito enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava alguns pequenos ofegos escaparem de seus lábios. Os olhos negros selvagens permaneceram esperando que os azuis novamente se abrissem para ele a provocar com um olhar de vitória. Manteve o movimento do quadril constante a fim de se demorar naquela posição sem perder o controle e acabar gozando de novo.

As unhas da capitã arranhavam o chão. Em outros momentos isso a causaria extremo desconforto, mas agora ela nem ligava para isso. Era incrível como em uma posição tão simples Zaraki conseguia a manter vidrada num misto de querer e não querer mais daquele prazer. Logo escorria de entre suas pernas a prova cabal do quanto aquele homem a satisfazia. O sorriso dele ao senti-la foi puramente de vitória, e logo Kenpachi mudava de posição: pegou as duas pernas da shinigami e colocou cada uma sobre um ombro seu, voltando a penetrá-la pela segunda vez. Mesmo tendo que se curvar bastante para frente para poder retomar os movimentos de vai e vem com o máximo de força e controle, ele não se sentia incomodado, muito pelo contrário, daquela forma era como se ele se estimulasse a ficar daquele jeito até que seu desejo fosse satisfeito. Estocava com força e ao mesmo tempo controle de seu ritmo enquanto tentava alcança-la nos lábios entreabertos que gemiam baixo. Beijou-a uma vez, mas notou que não conseguiriam mais se beijar por muito tempo porque rapidamente faltava ar. Levou os lábios aos seios, sugando cada um, e depois segurando um com uma de suas mãos.

Ela o empurrou para mudar de posição, fazendo-o se desconectar dela para ser a sua vez de deitá-lo no chão e se sentar sobre seus quadris. Cavalgou-o em um ritmo mais ou menos lento, fechando os olhos para apreciar o momento, segurando-se para não deixar o prazer se encerrar tão cedo. Deixou-o apalpá-la tanto no busto quanto na cintura enquanto as pontas de seus cabelos o causavam cócegas no peito sempre que ela abaixava o rosto. E quando sentiu que o fim do momento estava próximo, abriu os olhos o vendo se mover para levantar. Zaraki tornava a ficar sentado no chão com ela em seu colo a subir e descer continuamente. O segundo gozo dele desta vez ocorreu simultaneamente com o dela. Unohana ia fazer um comentário, mas no último instante decidiu por não fazê-lo. Perdera a vontade de provoca-lo, estava mole. Logo menos estaria pronta para mais uma rodada de sexo se houvesse sequer tempo para isso. Hora de lembrar para qual propósito haviam se reunido ali.

- Creio que precisamos retomar o que estávamos fazendo antes – comentou já deitada no chão com ele, olhando para o teto e de vez em quando para ele, que se movia inquietamente sobre ela para cima e para baixo e para o lado e para o outro.

- Não ainda – ele respondeu rouco e abafado, deslizando os lábios da pele alva, porém marcada, do colo feminino para o ventre.

- Não determina o momento em que iremos ou não – disse em tom determinante observando-o circundar seu umbigo com a ponta da língua.

Ele olhou rapidamente para cima encontrando os olhos dela, e sorriu, retomando o que estava fazendo:

- E você não manda em mim – rebateu divertido, descendo os lábios para a virilha.

A Kenpachi abriu um sorriso pequeno:

- Não teme minha espada? Ainda sou mais forte que você.

Ele a olhou uma última vez antes de separar suas pernas e tocá-la nas partes íntimas com a boca:

- Sua espada fraqueja diante do desejo que sente por mim!

Ela ia rir, mas o gemido interrompeu a risada. Não disse mais nada, deixando-o bem à vontade. Ele não precisou muito além de algumas sugadas e penetrações com a língua para causar-lhe um segundo orgasmo.

- Sabia que ainda queria mais – ele riu ao afastar o rosto – Não preciso nem perguntar!

Unohana puxou as pernas para si e virou de lado para se levantar.

- Se soubesse que iria ficar tão convencido não teria facilitado tanto – disse já sentada.

Zaraki se aproximou indo abraça-la por trás, afastando os cabelos negros do pescoço alvo para beijá-la e mordiscá-la ali.

- Não precisa mentir. Só me pergunto o quanto esteve desejosa por todo esse tempo – parou com os dentes encostados na curva do pescoço dela.

- Desejosa de você? – riu se movendo um pouco, mas sem tentar se desfazer dos grandes braços que a aninhavam – Não se ache tanto, _menino_.

A breve gargalhada dele tão próximo à orelha dela a fez se arrepiar.

- Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com as palavras – provocou-a levando uma das mãos ao meio de suas pernas.

Uma mão da shinigami foi parar sob a dele que a tocava de maneira ousada sugerindo iniciar algum jogo de cunho sexual.

- Insaciável – o tom dela saiu sussurrado, provocador, mas realmente não havia a pretensão de fazer sexo de novo; vontade não faltava, mas a capitã tinha uma missão a cumprir.

No que Zaraki levou a mão livre para um dos seios dela e começou a mordiscá-la no pescoço, Unohana contraiu o corpo e o afastou de si com um fraco kidou desferido pela palma de sua mão. Ficou de pé e foi até onde estavam suas roupas jogadas ao chão.

- Fim do descanso – vestiu cada uma de suas peças sem um mínimo de pressa – Caso não se recorde, temos uma luta para terminar.

Tão logo a Minuzaki retornara às mãos de sua mestra, sua ponta já estava novamente apontada para Zaraki.

- Recomponha-se e cuide para que possamos terminar o que viemos fazer.

Com os olhos negros focados nos azuis dela, Zaraki se levantou lentamente e andou até suas roupas para vesti-las novamente também. Passou por Unohana a desafiando silenciosamente com o olhar, propositalmente a dando uma visão completa de sua nudez; não para deixa-la constrangida, mas para lembra-la que ele ainda a desejava. Da mesma forma que ela também o havia proporcionado uma visão detalhada de seu corpo sem nenhuma camada de tecido a cobri-lo, enquanto catava suas roupas para vestir, possivelmente para passar a mesma mensagem, ele não tinha certeza. Pegou cada uma de suas peças na mesma lentidão com que levantara e as vestiu de uma por uma. Pegou sua zanpakutou ainda sem nome e a apontou para a rival.

- Não perdi a vontade de lutar, apenas respondi ao seu chamado – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- O único chamado que emana de mim é o de espada!

A viu mover-se agilmente em sua direção, em um novo movimento inicial de ataque, agressivo, mas não impossível, para Zaraki, de ser aparado. O duelo recomeçou. Atacou-a em resposta e apesar de somente conseguir enxergar borrões negros a sua volta conseguiu acertar seu algo, que parou de se mover. Os pequenos lábios de Unohana se curvaram em um sorriso:

- Achou mesmo que eu estava morta?

Quando Zaraki se deu conta seus olhos se impressionaram ao ver a lâmina de sua zanpakutou cravada no ombro da shinigami; esta, no entanto, não se movera, nem mesmo para se abaixar, de dor, que seria o normal.

- Que ingênuo.

Ele afastou a zanpakutou dela e finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo: a Yachiru estava curando a si mesma, desde o momento em que fora atingida pelo pesado golpe em vertical de espada do atual Kenpachi. Naquele momento as duas identidades da capitã, a gentil líder do esquadrão médico e a assassina sanguinária, estavam juntas em uma única mulher.

- Foi por este motivo que eu dominei o kaidou, o kidou da cura.

Tão logo ele a viu se curar e ela já o surpreendera com um novo movimento:

- Bankai. Minazuki.

Ouvir aquela frase fez Zaraki tremer por dentro. Não por temor do que veria a seguir, mas porque ele sabia que a bankai normalmente estava relacionada ao fim de uma luta importante. Era um dos motivos para ele nunca ter se interessado em aprender sua própria bankai. Não o interessava encerrar suas lutas, apenas mantê-las o máximo que pudesse. Viu a lâmina da zanpakutou chamada Minazuki se converter em uma fonte aparentemente infinita de sangue a escorrer, e logo tudo a seu redor parecia derreter. Ácido? Uma névoa venenosa? Ele não queria perder muito tempo pensando no que poderia ser aquela bankai ou como funcionava, sua preocupação estava em ter sua luta mais importante finalizada. Não queria perder. Mas também não queria derrotar aquela mulher, justo agora que finalmente tivera a certeza de que ainda era amado por ela. "Amado, por ela"...

_Eu percebi muito antes de você. Ouça, Zaraki Kenpachi... Você encontrou técnicas para suprimir seu poder para que pudesse aproveitar para sempre as lutas. Eu encontrei técnicas para curar a mim mesma para que eu pudesse aproveitar para sempre as lutas. Porém, agora eu sei, com toda a certeza, que o poder que eu obtive foi para esta batalha. Só pode haver um Kenpachi em cada geração. Esta é uma regra, e também um destino inevitável._

Desta vez ele não pôde conter seu poder para manter a luta equilibrada, porque estava aterrorizado demais naquele momento. Minazuki o estava derretendo, ele conseguia sentir toda sua carne sendo consumida dolorosamente. Se deixasse as coisas como estavam, acabaria morrendo. O instinto de sobrevivência gritou infinitamente mais alto que o medo, tão alto que Zaraki foi incapaz de perceber que Unohana cuidava para remediar a própria bankai, regenerando-o para que fosse capaz de revidar.

_Adeus. Você foi o único homem no mundo que conseguiu me fazer feliz._

Não controlou a força com que investiu contra ela, e nem o direcionamento da lâmina de Nozorashi, cego por seu próprio instinto de sobrevivência. Em uma questão de segundos sangue jorrava, e não era dele, mas dela. Tudo perdeu os sons, e até mesmo as cores. Zaraki havia empalado a mulher que amava pelo pescoço. "A mulher que ele amava"...

Fim da festa com animais. Não se ouvia mais os rosnados das feras excitadas. Era a vez dos lamentos ecoarem em uma melodia fúnebre.


End file.
